


Sweet Little Nothings

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Five Plus One Format, Fluff, Gap Filler, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Five moments during the mission that totally didn't mean anything at all... and one afterwards that very much did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> A sweet little something for one of my favourite exchange organizers. (My other favourite exchange organizer will get a little something soon, too.) ♥

**Page 226**

"Nothing better than breakfast with a new team!" 

Tuuri glanced at Lalli and Emil. That Lalli let anyone touch him at all… she'd not expected him to be the first on the mission getting close to anyone. 

But then again - there was an arm around her middle, and that arm belonged to their tall, maybe-not-Swedish-but-so-tall Captain, and Sigrun was smiling at her and chatting away about the day's mission plans. 

If she stumbled down the steps from the tank a little, that had nothing do with Sigrun catching her, nothing at all. Lalli, she decided, could keep his Swedish friend.

 

**Page 378**

"So we're going to drive over that truck husk there!" Tuuri pointed out the windshield, but Sigrun didn't even care to look. Tuuri's anxious eyes were too cute, especially how she was trying not to let it show. Brave little Fuzzy-Head. 

"Okay," Sigrun said. 

SHURK!! went the truck. Sigrun flew forward before she could catch herself, grabbing for something, anything to hold on to. Anyone. 

Oh. 

The tank struggled up to the road. Under her, between her arms and the steering wheel, Tuuri squirmed, then squeaked out something that wanted to be words but really wasn't so much.

"Sigrun… couldyouletgoofmyboobs?"

 

**Page 469**

"So… spill the beans, Small Fry, what's with the mutiny?" Mikkel was cooking, Tuuri was poring over the drive notes to Odense. She couldn't help a squeak when Sigrun's hands landed on her shoulders. "Tell me Mr. Muscles talked you into it." 

"He… didn't. Not really, not against you. He just left us alone, so we brought him the kitten and.." 

"Well, don't do that again. I don't wanna dress you down, too. Are we clear?"

"A-absolutely." 

Sigrun chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, and didn't say anything when Tuuri leaned into the touch. 

"Excellent. That's my Fuzzy-Head!"

 

**Page 504**

Tired. So tired. Sigrun'd almost drowned - second time that night - in Mikkel's tiny decontamination tub. What a way to go; all of Hel would laugh. Tuuri's stopping the tank on the tracks was a blessing. 

Barefoot and wrapped in a towel mountain, Sigrun collapsed onto the passenger bench. 

"D-do you need a hand?" Tuuri popped into the driver's cabin, carrying a stack of clean clothes. 

"Could use a couple, Fuzzy." And at least, she thought when Tuuri hooked her bra into place, Tuuri's hands were warm and soft against the skin and bruises on her back. At least that. Nice.

 

**Page 533**

"Mrfflghrglr." 

Tuuri's language sheets went flying when Sigrun slumped facedown onto the blanket Tuuri used to work. A breeze caught her papers and scattered them into the underbrush at the edge of camp. 

"Nooo… Sigrun, what's wrong?!" She'd put so much work into them, too. 

Sigrun didn't bother to lift her face. "Boring. Horizon still creeps me out." 

"Oh. W-would you like... a hug?" Tuuri bit her tongue. What'd possessed her to say that?! But Sigrun didn't seem to mind, mumbling "sure" and pillowing her head on Tuuri's lap, grinning upward. "Bit better… some mighty fine rolling hills here, too." 

 

**Aftermath**

The music dimmed on the upper floor of the fancy _Hotell & Spa_ on Moragatan, and the room's door shut out the rest of it. Tuuri giggled; the sweet sparkling wine continued sparkling inside her head. It was only a few steps to the bed, which stood in a cozy nook in the corner of the room on a little dais, and with Sigrun's help she made it without stumbling, falling onto her back between the pillows. 

How Sigrun held her liquor so well was anyone's guess, after such a long time they'd spent stuck in the Silent World, and then in both quarantine and a hospital. Not that Tuuri remembered lots, having slept through most of it as a cause of the Rash treatment, but Sigrun had given her the rundown, and she wasn't sorry she'd missed it.

The celebration made it worth it, but Tuuri wasn't sorry to miss the rest of that, either. 

Sigrun laughing mead-scented puffs of breath against Tuuri's mouth after all that was the most wonderful thing - the only things better were the fabric of Sigrun's dress against her skin and Sigrun's mead-flavoured kisses that came without warning and left Tuuri both out of breath and wanting more. She grabbed Sigrun by the crossed captain-belts that she was wearing over the blue wraparound evening dress even now - it made Tuuri giggle more - and pulled her down, thanking the gods that Sigrun's dress had a long, dramatic leg slit that'd let her touch skin. 

* * *

"Oof...!" Sigrun heard someone mutter, but there was light blinding her through shut eyes, and her throbbing head told her she didn't want to move too much. Something rough was rubbing against her cheek, with something warm and soft squirming underneath.

"Sigrun… let me up? Please?" 

Ah… Tuuri. Sigrun dimly remembered the victory party and the victory… rest of the night. It made her grin, and finally crack open her eyes into the brightness of spring sunlight, lift her head from the patch of lace on Tuuri's shoulder that'd probably stay pressed into her cheek for a good long while and tell everyone what they'd been up to. 

She didn't regret any of it, but she regretted Tuuri slipping out from under her, and the second she came back to bed, Sigrun wrapped her arms around her and pulled Tuuri back under the sheets. Tuuri laughed, flinging Sigrun's belts away; Sigrun fumbled open the zipper on Tuuri's back that her fingers had failed at in the evening. 

(Not that they hadn't made do anyway - oh, and _how_ they'd made do.)

Sigrun's head be damned - she'd waited long enough for this. She'd known, 'course she'd known, that it'd been a bad idea to hang on to all those little moments that hadn't all been chance during the expedition, so that'd been where it stopped - lost time, if anybody asked her. 

But with all the official business done with, neither of them wasted another moment to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kiraly for everything.


End file.
